


Halloween Kiss

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: D/V fluff, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: The first time real kiss – and Daniel prompted it - sort of, thanks to Vala.





	Halloween Kiss

~0o0~

“But Daniel, it's mistletoe!”

Daniel stood causing her to back up. “It's Halloween.” He stated as a matter-or-fact.

“No, darling, mistletoe. The woman at the store assured me it's the stuff you have to kiss under. She said it was guaranteed to last until December 25th. It was on sale. It looks a bit fake don't you think?”

His eyes took a quick flick upwards where she held the plastic plant. “Vala. December 25th is Christmas Day. This is Halloween, its about, er, well, it's about candy and costumes and spooky stuff. Christmas is the time that mistletoe is used that requires a kiss.”

“I have to wait until Christmas?” 

“Maybe.” He took a step forward stopping a mere inch from Vala.

“Maybe? I also bought some pumpkin shapped candy. And, well I did buy a cute little witches hat on a headband. I could cast a spell.”

Surprised by his smile and the look in his eyes she lowered the sprig and started to take a step back. 

Daniel reached, cupped her neck, and gently tugged her forwrad. Tilting his head, mouth close, he whispered, “I think you've already done that.” His mouth captured her attempt to whisper his name in awe.

~~END


End file.
